Life on the Poles
by MoshiMoshiQueen
Summary: Read about Sakura and Syaoran in a whole different way. A story about facing reality and the past. Life at it's worst, life in the scums, life on the poles. Watch out for the language, the little innuendos, and of course all that sexual stuff.
1. Chapter 1

This is going to be a short, three part series, and this does not mean that I am rushing towards my old fanfics to update. ;;. Sorry guys, but this was just an inspiration. It might lead towards updates or it might just lead towards my writer's block.

Read about Sakura and Syaoran in a whole different way. Watch out for the language, the little innuendos, and of course all that sexual stuff.

Gosh, this fanfic makes me want to giggle hilariously… lol I'm not saying that it is funny, but only that I have this evil little brain upon my shoulders that comes up with this stuff! REVIEW. Lol. Oh, and if you get a chance check out a little creature called Foamy the Squirrel, (which I DON'T OWE!). He will teach you wonders.

Life on the Poles

By MoshiMoshiQueen

"Character Speaking"

Character Thoughts

(My Voiced Opinions)

When you looked at the Blue Flamingo the first thing that would come to your mind wouldn't be that it was sophisticated. The cheap neon sign that hung from the building had a tanned, big-breasted woman hugging a cuddly-looking blue flamingo, which just happened to cover up her exposed private parts. The building it self had a rundown look. Its bricks were red at one point, but because of the years of wear and smoke they were a dull gray that mingled with a green tinge that most likely came from the mold growing up the side of the building.

Considering the fact that building's location was in the heart of New York's slum, it was in great condition. It laid in-between the city's cheapest cigarette shop, The Smoky Window, and a dirty corner store named Johnson's Handy Work, which could have meant that Johnson was a carpenter or that he was a lazy son-of-a-bitch who used his hands to grope on the workers at the Flamingo. It wouldn't have mattered any way, for those who worked at the establishment were considered trash to all, even their clients (especially their clients ).

Hard core music blasted inside the Blue Flamingo's walls as lights flashed violently against the dark surroundings. It could have anyone's head nodding slightly, even the drunk and disorderly, who wouldn't have clue what music was if it was smashed against their useless heads.

Every table was full of customers whose eyes were either glued to the stage or towards the chests of the waitresses who wore little to no clothing that was either glued tightly to their skin or painted on to it. They all walked around in three-inch high heels that tapped against the ground as they flaunted their best attributes towards those men who would pay up the most cash.

Paint was slashed against their eyes, mouths, nails, and cheeks in bright florescent colors. Glitters was sprayed against the tops of their breasts, and oil was soaked into their skin so they shined as bright as a neon dollar sign in a poor man's brain.

People for all over the city would crawl out of their holes to come to the Blue Flamingo. They weren't coming for the food, which was mostly crap unless you were too drunk or too drugged up to care. They came for the dancers. They came for the pleasure. They came for Sapphire's Dream.

The lights dimmed to a lowly beam of blue that made the whole building glow. The music had come to a stop for a mere moment before turning back on louder and faster before. The beat screamed out from the speakers catching all of the customer's attention as their eyes were directed towards the stage. Everyone's' breath was held in their throats in anticipation.

The lights brightened suddenly and upon the center of the stage stood the star that made even the straight, rich girls from uptown envious and jealous.

Her auburn hair was curled seductively around her face in long, luscious locks. Her eyelids were painted a rich blue that made her emerald eyes bolder, and her skin creamer. A crimson cream was spread against her mouth and her lips were set in an addicting pout as her hips shook to the beat that shrieked around her.

Her limber legs were wrapped around a glittery indigo pole and slid down the slippery surface with ease. Her languor movements made her body like a dream as her low cut lingerie rose higher up her creamy thighs. Swinging on the pole in complicated circles, her arms rubbed on the object as if she were caressing a man's member.

Becoming one with her prop, Sapphire's Dream ran her long, smooth body effortlessly against it. She flipped away from it on cue as the record began to spin faster. Her heels hit the stage to the beat as she bent her body slightly to open her legs towards the crowd. Showing off the slick gear she ran her hand up her sides with dexterity. Her hands were lost in her hair as she licked her lips and threw her head back in ecstasy.

This was what brought the crowds to the Blue Flamingo. This is what brought men from all over the planet. This was Sapphire's Dream.

As quickly as she appeared, she disappeared with the same speed.

"You forgot your cash, Sakura," a husky voice called behind her.

"I didn't forget it. I left it. I told you. I'm leaving for good, and I am not returning, Yeikto," the woman said as she randomly picked up her belongings.

"You have stated that various times before, Sakura. No one believes you, not even I," the voice called again, this time with a tedious annoyance hue.

The young brunette swung her head towards the male in fury, "I don't want to be here my whole damn life. I never wanted this!"

"Don't scream and shout at what you have become. Everyone who ends up here is here for one reason… they've fucked up and can't face that reality."

"I can face it," she yelled passionately, her eyes icing over with dark thoughts.

"If you could face it why do you always return back here after a temper tantrum?"

"Because- I don't have to answer to you! You are not my keeper, and never have been."

"That is where you are wrong, my dear. I am you keeper. I found you, and you are rightfully mine. I only let you wander because I know you will always return like a lost puppy to its master."

"Nice analogy, fuck face, but we all know who's the real dog around here."

"Ouch, Sakura. That hurt my feelings."

"I want to hurt more than your feelings, my dear," her voice came our like warm honey.

"Oh, I am sure you do. It's too bad you don't have enough balls to take a swing at me."

"We both know out of the two of us, I have more balls," she said as she flew by him.

Grabbing her by the arm, Yeikto smirked in her angry face; "You are so lovely when you spat with me."

Using her other arm to take a swipe at his face, she literally spat in his face; "You are so fucking ugly when you spat with me."

Wiggling out of his grip, she left him infuriated as she ran from the building. Her back was towards the Blue Flamingo the entire time she ran even as she heard Yeikto's voice scream, "You'll come back, you little bitch. Once a whore always a fucking whore! You've always lived in trash and you'll always be trash. You'll end up back on the poles just like every wrench who comes through these doors. You think you can face reality, Sakura? Then face it and end up face down in a dumpster. Stupid bitch."

"I can't end up back on the poles," she whispered under her breath as she sprinted down the street towards no planned location.

The bitter cold bit at her skin and nipped violently at the clinging lingerie. It was just like her to forget her coat when she decided to run away.

She would make it out this time… she had to.

"I won't be on your fucking poles again," she screamed to Yeikto even when she knew he couldn't hear her.

"I can face the fucking past, you bastard! I can face the fucking reality I have been hiding from! I'll be fucking rich, and you'll still be running that dirty, low whore house," she shrieked, "I'll make it. I can face the past!"

Just as those last words left her painted mouth her body pounded into a stranger who grunted in irritation.

"Can you kindly get the hell off on me," the deep voice dripped.

"I'll get the hell off of you when you get your ugly ass off of me," she commented back.

Untangling from each other, Sakura then looked at the male's figure and inwardly sighed as if in pleasure. If he was as hard as his body looked she would die of female satisfaction.

"You have a lady at home who can give you a good time?" she crowed out.

"That's none of your damn business."

"It is if you want to give me a test drive," she cooed in a caddy voice.

His rich, amber eyes finally hit her and she automatically wished she could go back in time… even return to the Blue Flamingo. Was it she who said she could face her past? She lied, even to herself. She didn't want to face her past, but here she was facing the man who ruined her past.

"Syaoran."

"Sakura."

"You fucking bastard."

"I could say the same thing around you, but replace the bastard part with whore. I thought I would never see you again.

"I've never wanted to see you again."

A smirk light upon his face, "You know that isn't true. I thought you wanted to let me test drive you."

"My car is broken down at the moment. Sorry," she said, sarcasm dripping from every cell in her body.

"I bet I could start it up again," he said, his lips connecting with hers in a violent manner that made shivers shake her body viciously.

She wanted to deny the heat in her body, deny the moans that ripped from her mouth. She could barely push him away from her… her fucking past was a fucking bitch.

"I hate you."

"I hate you as well, my dear, but that has never stopped me from wanting you," Syaoran's voice came out in a pant despite his usual self-control.

"You'll have to keep suffering. I am not for sale from someone like you."

She lifted her body up from the ground, her body tensing from her toes to her shoulders. Damnit all to hell. Why did she forget her jacket?

Heat flushed throughout Syaoran's once again as his eyes slide over her body, "Not for sale, you say?"

Fury locked in her emerald eyes as she started to walk away from him, "Not to people like you. Forget you ever ran into me. It's better for both of us."

"You know that's not true. Let me take you once more, Sakura. Let us both let our systems be free and then we will forget," he said as he stepped beside her.

She narrowed her eyes as he grabbed her arm, "You are the second male today who thinks he can just grab when whenever he pleases. If you want to keep that fucking hand you better let go of me now."

He pushed himself up against her, and whispered in her ear, "Let me take you, Sakura."

Pleasure ran up her spine once again as she was smashed between his hard body and a brick wall. "Go fuck yourself."

"Let us take each other for old times sake."

"Why don't you shove the old times up your fucking ass?"

He nipped his teeth against her bottom lip and she faltered, "Come with me, Sakura."

"Why don't you make yourself come? You have a hand. Now leave me the fuck alone."

Running his hand down her sides, he took her mouth once again with his and she melted.

When she awoke the next morning she didn't know whether to kick herself or to kill the man who took her to places she had never been.

If she decided on plan B it wouldn't have matter because as quickly as Syaoran appeared, he had disappeared even quicker.

"Fuck you, Li Syaoran, fuck you."

Ouch. I hope Syaoran has a body guard somewhere! I don't know when I'll be updating this. I don't know when I'll update my other fanfics. I don't know anything! The only thing I know is I hope you like this little fan ficcy… although it is probably quite different from what y'all have been reading lately. I have never been ordinary, now have I?

REVIEW! If you want to that is!

Always and Forever,

Moshi-san

Oh, yeah. I'm so back! winks


	2. Heated Debate

Thank you so much for the reviews. Who knew people would love the idea of Sakura being a pole dancer, and hate the idea of Syaoran being a complete ass. It's obvious that these two lovers still have enough heat between them to set the world on fire, but lust doesn't mean love.

Thank you Framboise, Daili, Lanowan, RavenKitten, SakuraKino, CuteCherryBlossom, Anjuilet, Kawaii Bell, MewMewPower, Pink Babie, and Lane (My bestest friend in the whole world!)

I love your user names: Pretty-Unknown, MsWeirdo, and Prodigious Techie!

Shikonstar: Thanks so much for your review. I'm glad you liked the plot… the story is pretty much going to be based off the sexual tensions, swearing and personal attacks on the characters, so the first chapter was on the beginning and pretty mild.

DeathAngel-Lavenda: Truthfully I have so many incomplete fanfics that I really shouldn't have started another one (lol another two actually since I just posted another one called Flexible Strings Attached). I really should finish my old ones, but it's so hard to ignore a great plot when it gets locked in your head.

Cherrixwolf: YAY I am back, lol, and hopefully I'll be back long enough to update my other fanfics. It's great hearing from you again!

Dreamteam: Yeah, Syaoran's a little bitch in this fanfic… and he's only going to get worse, but he just might come to his sense But, I can't give that away, now can I?

Asianktn: Yeah, it's hard to love Syaoran when he's being extremely mean, but hey… he's still sexy!

Recap: In the last chapter Sakura tried to quit her job, and we learn that that is quite a habit. Can she really quit her poling days and move on? Before she begins her journey her past slaps her in the face, and some how she ends up in bed with it! (We all don't blame her. Although Syaoran is being an ass… he is still the hottie we all love!)

Life on the Poles

By MoshiMoshiQueen

"Dialogue"

(Author's Ideas)

Color flushed against Sakura's exposed skin, and every cheek on her body (hehe get it? I know. I'm a lame-o) was a flaming crimson red.

Letting out a heated scream Sakura pounded her hands against the king size bed. How the hell could she let this happen?! How the hell could she end up back in his arms only for him to disappear again?

Mistakes. Why was her past biting her in the ass?

She suddenly looked around the room. Where in the blue hell was she?

It was a gigantic, spacious room painted a dark jade. All of the furniture was made out of a rich mahogany, and was dusted to perfection. Beautiful and expensive paintings were nailed to the walls, and silk curtains were draped against the two large windows. The bed she was lying in was covered with silk sheets, and her naked body was wrapped up in the green glory.

A hotel? Could a hotel be this rich? Knowing Syaoran it most likely was the most expensive hotel in New York, and he probably owned it as well.

Stupid bastard.

Rubbing a hand through her mangled locks of hair, she sank back into the bed's body and closed her eyes. Sighing, she wondered just what she would do with the rest of her life. Tears shockingly sprang to Sakura's eyes, and stained her face.

She was lost once again… at least on the poles she knew where she was, and knew just what she was, but here in this luxurious room she was lost once again. This room represented all of what she could have been, but now she was just a whore looking for a better world where she could belong.

She could still feel Syaoran's body against hers… his heart pounding against her bare chest. She could feel his tongue twisting with her own, his lips rushing to kiss every part of her body. Goddamn it, why could he still set her afire? It had been ten years, and his touch was still the same. That touch had ruined her… that touch has released her passion.

"Fuck you, Syaoran! Fuck you, goddamn it!" Sakura shouted, her screams echoing off the room's walls.

"I think you did, indeed, fuck me, Sakura," a voice called.

Flinging her eyes open, Sakura's body jerked up from the bed. Forgetting that she was topless she sat up quickly to face the person's whose voice responded to her own.

He was dressed in an expensive suit, but his presence still heated her blood. His eyes racked over her body in appreciation, and a smirk was plastered to his infuriating face.

"Still calling my name, I see," Syaoran said, walking slowly to the side of the bed where Sakura sat.

"You might be able to dress like a successful business man, but you are still a bastard with or without clothes."

"I love it when you call me names," he cooed as he pulled her face to his, "Call me some more."

Pulling her lips against his, he dipped his tongue into her mouth and greedily took what he thought was his. Pushing him away violently, Sakura tried to deny the fact that her body was screaming for more.

"Get the fuck off of me. I don't want you ever touching me again! Why did you even bring me here? You didn't want me anymore remember?"

Rising, Syaoran looked down on Sakura's clothes less form, the smirk washed from his face. The truth was that he never stopped wanted her, and that was the problem.

"You need to put some decent clothes on, Sakura, and then get up."

"No, I won't fucking put clothes on until you explain to me what the fuck you want with me."

Setting his eyes ablaze only made Sakura's heart rate increase, "You must have a reason, and I want to know what it is. You didn't want me! You sent me away! You ruined me!"

Ripping herself from the large bedspread, she stood before. Her face was full of rage, and her body was painted an angry rose. Punching her hands into his stomach, she screamed, "You ruined me. Look at me! Look at me damnit! Look what I am now, you bastard."

Grabbing her hands, his orbs met hers, "I am looking at you, and all I see is the woman who has haunted my visions for over ten years."

"You can't sweet talk me, Syaoran. All you see is a fucking whore."

"All I see is the woman who slept with me last night, and not for money, but for pure pleasure. I can't stop wanting you Sakura, so you are going to get over your tantrum. The past is the past."

"The past is the past? That's all you have to say after casting me off to the wolves?"

Pushing him backwards, Sakura desperately tried to look for her clothes. As little as they were they were the only things she had to wear. Fuck the people that would see her as she ran out of the room.

Tying the backless shirt on her chest, she reached for her tiny indigo shorts, and slipped them up her body.

"You can't leave here like that, Sakura."

"I can leave how ever the fuck I please. If I wanted to leave fucking naked I would. You have no power over me, Syaoran. I slept with you, but now I'm leaving," she called as she walked (more like ran) towards the door.

Before she could even reach for the door, Syaoran grabbed her by the wrists and threw her up against the nearby walk. Leaning in close to her face, he whispered into her ear, "You have no where to go, Sakura."

"I can find my own way," she crowed, her voice turning hoarse.

"You lost all of your money."

"I have a fucking account."

"Your boss all ready cleared your account out, Sakura. Stay with me."

"Go fuck yourself."

He pressed his body tightly against hers. Moaning to himself, Syaoran couldn't help but lose his control as her body rubbed against his own.

Tears, again, brushed against her eyelids, "You sent me away. You didn't want me anymore."

"I never stopped wanting you. God, I can't get your scent out of my mind," he moaned as his pressed his head into her hair and breathed.

"You betrayed me," she spat aggressively, "I believed you when you said we would be together forever. You fucking lied. I was naïve then, but I'm not naïve now. I was dazzled by you, and you took advantage of that."

"I'm still dazzled by you, Sakura. You won't leave me."

"I do as I please. You have no authority over me."

He loosened his grip on her body, and gave her the advantage to push away from him.

Readjusting her top, she looked back at him, "The only thing I'm glad of is that I never fell in love with you… if I had it would have killed me. I could survive on the fact that you were just a body, and nothing more."

Reaching for the doorknob again, she was then interrupted, "I have a proposition for you, Sakura. One you can't refuse."

"I have one for you also. Lie in that bed and fuck yourself."

"I want you to dance for me."

"I want you to die."

"I want you to be the headline of my new establishment."

"I want someone to set you a fire, and burn you until your skin melts off."

"I need you, Sakura."

At those words, Sakura gripped the doorknob harder, and swung the door open, "I once needed everything that you could give me, but now… I need you to just leave me alone."

"Think about my offer."

"I'll think about killing myself first," she said as she slammed the door and walked towards the elevator.

On the way down a elderly couple eyed her, and whispered vicious comments under their breath. Sakura merely smiled, and left them alone… while the elderly man's sword gained strength and tried to release it's self from it's stone.

Walking past the main desk, her heels practically echoed through out the building. When the doorman opened the door, she placed a ten-dollar bill in his pocket, "It's for good luck."

Syaoran felt like slamming his fist into the room's nearest wall, but he restrained from destroying his own property. How would he get her to forgive him?

It had hurt him when she stated that she had never loved him, because he had sure fucking loved her. They had been so young… what else could he have done? There had been no other choice, but to send her away. He was protecting her from his whole, nasty world, but then he sent her to another one… one that was way worse.

Resting his head against the jade wall, Syaoran sighed deeply. She would come back to him, wouldn't she? She needed the money, but damn her pride would stop her.

The Sakura he slept with was experienced, she was strong… she wasn't that young and innocent Sakura any more, and yet he still loved her with all of his heart.

Flipping out his cellular phone, he dialed a number and said, "Follow her. Don't you dare let her out of your sight, and make sure she has no choice, but to come back to me."

(Hm. It gets more complicated. Is Syaoran loveable or is just a cocky, possessive bastard? What really happened ten years ago? Needless to say I had to just figure that out myself hehe.)

This was New York, so Sakura's outfit got a few nasty looks, but mostly people were too busy to even care about a whore's presence. Life was too hectic to notice the people beneath them.

Every seedy store Sakura set foot in, she was denied service, and it was really starting to piss her off. Whores worse off then she could buy clothes, but as soon as the sales people set eyes on her, they sent the bodyguards to kick her off their property.

Fucking Syaoran.

He thought she would just come running back to him just because she couldn't buy some fucking clothes? She was tougher then that. She had to be to survive in this fucking world.

Out of the corner of her eye she spotted a man dressed like every other businessman in this damn city, but his eyes greedily searched her body. His blonde hair was streaked with gray, and was slicked back with gel. He was a short man with huge, sweaty hands. The sight of him sickened her, but she licked her bottom lip, and swung her body towards his. Smiling, she ran a hand through her hair, and down her chest to play with the sequins.

"Do you have a smoke?" she cooed to the man, who fumbled in his pockets for a pack and a light.

"Yeah, anything for you honey."

"Anything?" she asked silkily.

"Anything."

Looking down at his pants, she could tell how bad he wanted to take a long ride with her, and she knew sleeping with another man would piss Syaoran off so bad. Revenge couldn't be so sweet.

"Take me to your place, and give me everything."

Before he could even reach for her hand, his eyes opened up wide and his skin turned pale. Turning around, he ran away from the confused whore.

Placing the cigarette in her mouth she then lit it and slide her eyes to the right side of a broken down building. There she spotted toward huge men with who could easily intimidate a businessman into peeing his pants. They were easily six feet tall, and dressed in identical black suits. She bet if they lifted up one side of their jackets that there would be guns, and not toy ones. They both had jet-black hair, and their faces were set in hard expressions.

Sashaying towards them, her face was set in stone, and her mouth was set in a frown. "Tell Syaoran that I'd rather starve to death then come back to him."

They both didn't move an inch, and simply stared at her with blank expressions.

"Come on, boys. I have to make a living somehow. Can't you just say that you lost sight of me?" she pleaded mockingly.

When the didn't answer she simply said, "Fine I'll go break the fucking law, and get sent to jail. I can get food and clothes there. What is Syaoran going to do then? Nothing!"

Turning from them, she was then violently pulled back, "I love it when men manhandle me. Are you going to handcuff me and drag me back to your boss? Please, big boys drag me around a little."

"Don't push it, lady."

"But, I want you to push it… right into me, baby," she said as she tried to rub her body against his, "Come on. Did the boss say you couldn't have a little fun?"

"The boss said not to fuck whores," the other commented.

"Well, I guess you do as he says and not as he does."

Pouting, she walked with them through the streets, "Don't I at least get a phone call?"

When they came to black sedan, Sakura cooed, "He won't ever know if we take a little ride before we see him."

"Get in."

"I thought you would never ask me that," she said as she slid into the car.

Its hubcaps were gleaming in the sun as its engine roared viciously. The car took off quickly, and sped off with Sakura locked in it. She knew where she was headed, and it didn't make a damn difference.

She wasn't going to work for him.

A/N: This story is most likely going to be more than three chapters . I love this fanfic so much that I just want keep writing more and more and more! Please review and tell me what you think.


	3. Little Black Dress

"I think you can do much better than me. After all the lies that I made you believe guilt kicks in and I start to see the edge of the bed where your nightgown used to be. I told myself I won't miss you but I remember what it feels like beside you. I really miss your hair in my face and the way your innocence tastes and I think you should know this. You deserve much better than me." – Hinder

The above song captures my Syaoran perfectly. I love it.

Beware: As asianktn said this fic is **sexily scandalicious.**

Note: Yes I am making this fanfic more than three chapters.

Life on the Poles

By MoshiMoshiQueen

Beta Reader: Chibi Neko-Chan2

"Characters Talking"

(Author's Comments)

Last Chapter

When they came to black sedan, Sakura cooed, "He won't ever know if we take a little ride before we see him."

"Get in."

"I thought you would never ask me that," she said as she slid into the car.

Its hubcaps were gleaming in the sun as its engine roared viciously. The car took off quickly, and sped off with Sakura locked in it. She knew where she was headed, and it didn't make a damn difference.

She wasn't going to work for him.

This Chapter

So what was he supposed to do? He just couldn't let her go a second time. Syaoran shook his head violently. He would never let her go. Never.

Pacing Syaoran felt sweat trickle down his forehead. His hands were balled at his side and his eyes held rage and fear. He had paced so hard that he was starting to leave a trail in his plush carpet.

"Where the hell is she?" he mumbled to himself.

"I'm right here big boy."

Whipping his head around Syaoran came face-to-face with Meilin, who seductively crawled up to him dressed in a tight, red outfit. She wore a red shirt that plunged at her breast line and tied into a knot at the middle of her torso. Her navel area was bare and a ring was nestled in the middle of her belly button. Her skirt was cut practically up to her crotch and her cheeks were slightly exposed. Her body shouted for any male attention, but her heart shouted for Syaoran.

She wrapped her lean finger around a piece of her onyx locks and twisted it in a flirtatious manner. Her lips were painted a rich red and pouted slightly as she locked eyes with Syaoran.

Disgusted, Syaoran pushed away from her, "Meilin I don't have time for your games."

"You never have time to play and it is starting to piss me off, Syaoran," she stomped angrily as if she was a child.

He smirked in response, "I have time to play. You're just pissed that I would never want to play with you."

Balling her hands into a tight fist she screamed, "What is that supposed to mean? I know you have had a little tumble with some women, but they mean nothing to you. They never have and they never will. Why don't you just stop playing with me? You are mine."

That barb caused Syaoran to boil over and he lunged forward in anger. Pushing his face towards Meilin's he spate out, "Let's get this straight. I will never be anyone's possession especially yours. I don't care what my parents agreed with yours. I'll never have you Meilin. You need to get the fuck over it. I don't want you."

Biting the tears back Meilin responded in rage, "You won't have a choice!"

Turning his back on her he said, "I've always had a choice, but you don't want to get over your delusions."

"We'll see about this Syaoran. It's time that you figure out that you aren't in complete control of anything."

"Just get out. Now. I don't want you in my presence anymore."

"So I see that he's still tugging you along on a leash, Meilin," a sneer came from behind them.

Whipping around Meilin came face-to-face with her worst nightmare. When she got over the shock she spat out, "I thought you were wrapped around a pole somewhere, Sakura. Who dug you out of your whorehouse?"

"Actually for the past few hours your praised husband-to-be was wrapped around me," Sakura commented as she sauntered towards Syaoran. When she reached him she wrapped her arms around his waist to reiterate her comment.

Flames flashed into Meilin's red orbs, "You'll regret this, Syaoran."

"Didn't you hear him? He doesn't want you. He regrets ever meeting you."

Screaming Meilin stomped out of the room at a full-blown rage. She destroyed everything in her path and the sound of glass breaking could be heard throughout the apartment building.

After a few minutes they heard screams and screeching tires.

"I think she kicked a dog on the way to her car," Sakura remarked as she stepped back from the rock hard body that belonged to her own worst nightmare.

"I'm surprised you aren't all ready married to that bitch. I thought mommy and daddy had your life all planned out for you," Sakura said as she walked around his front room.

"Weren't you listening? I'm in charge of my own life."

"Oh, really? That's new. A little too late, I guess."

Syaoran grabbed violently onto Sakura's forearms and pushed her towards him, "Stop pushing away from me, Sakura. I'm not that person anymore."

Struggling against his grip she replied, "Well, what a coincidence I'm not that same person anymore either. Let me tell you this. Just because you fucked me doesn't mean that you are in charge of me."

Syaoran decided to let the comment go and he loosened his grip as his temper simmered, "You need to get some clothes on."

"Yes, daddy," Sakura cooed as she brushed his hands away from her, "I'm still not going to work for you. I'll never be your slave ever again."

"The word slave would imply that you didn't have a choice. You had a choice Sakura and you melted in my arms anyways."

"Don't flatter yourself. The first time we did it I was innocent and the second time I was just horny. You aren't different than any other man I've been with."

"Really? Is that why you scream my name so loud, why you melted in my hands like putty, and why you not only came once but three times? You were just horny?" Syaoran countered as he handed her a black, lanky dress.

"Exactly. You don't know my body anymore, Syaoran. Maybe I ride the pleasure roller coaster three times every time I'm with a man."

Holding up the dress Sakura snorted, "What is this? Are we going to a tea party?"

"I know it's more clothing than you're use to, but you are just going to have to get over it. We are going out to dinner."

"You? The fancy, rich businessman is going to go out to dinner with a whore?" she taunted.

Grabbing her against Syaoran grumbled, "Don't ever call yourself that again. Do you hear me?"

"You can't deny the truth. I am what you've made me."

"Just get changed now," he said before he pulled her into his embrace and heatedly pressed his lips against hers. Sakura tried fighting but her body denied her and sank into Syaoran's warmth. "I hate you."

But, I love you Syaoran thought to himself as he watched her run to his bathroom with fear and anger shaking from her body.

Once she was in the bathroom Sakura splashed her face in cold water and let it drip down her neck. Breathing heavily she pressed her head against the bathroom mirror in desperation. Letting out an annoyed huff she wrung the dress in her hand.

"Fine you want me to get dressed, Syaoran. Let's see how you deal with this," Sakura said to herself as she cut slits up the sides of the dress and wrapped it tight around her body. The tops of her breasts were laid lusciously out and the black dress hugged around her curves in all the right places. The dress plunged in the back and she rubbed water on her long legs to make them shine seductively. Strapping on her silver stripper shoes that were arched to the extreme Sakura giggled in anticipation to Syaoran's outrage.

"When you play with fire you're gonna get burned," Sakura said with satisfaction.

When she opened the door she was shocked to see that her plan backfired. Instead of rage all she saw in Syaoran's eyes was pure pleasure. Before she could even protest he shoved her up against the front room's wall and lifted her until she had to wrap her legs around his waist. ( Steaminess. I love it.)

He set her afire by pressing kisses down her neck as his hands wandered up her body. The heat was so intense that Sakura moaned out loud. (Ever seen the movie 8 mile with eminem? If you have you know what I am talking about.)

Suddenly her world began to shake once again and her tough foundation was slowly beginning to crack. (Gotta censer the guards would kick my ass if I went further ). Screaming out Sakura's world went black.

"So, tell me again how I am just like any other man you've had," Syaoran purred as he placed a kiss at the nape of her neck.

"Bastard," she breathed out.

"Yes, but I'm your bastard."

Letting her down from the wall, Sakura slid her dress back into place and smoothed down her hair. "This doesn't mean anything. I'm not going to work for you."

"We'll see about that," he said as he pressed his hand on the middle of her back and walked her out of his apartment.

As they entered the elevator the elderly couple from earlier gave them a nasty look. Sakura smirked at them and said, "Too bad you guys are too old to fuck, right?"

Disgusted the older man rushed his wife out of the elevator as Sakura laughed.

"Do you have to be vulgar?"

"If you don't like it then you can just let me go."

"Never."

"Then you are going to have to get over it aren't you?" she said as she pushed a lock of hair out of her face.

"Did anyone ever tell you how beautiful you are?" Syaoran asked as he helped her push the hair out of her face.

"Pretty words won't affect me," she replied even though her heart ached as it skipped a beat at Syaoran's touch.

As she tried to brush past him he placed his hand on the middle of her back once again but with more force. Pushing his body up against hers he whispered, "But this affects you."

They entered the restaurant that was connected to the building and every head turned. It wasn't often when Syaoran brought a woman out to eat. He usually only brought them to bed and sent them away. There was no need to feed them.

Sakura was usually confident, but this was no stage. There weren't blue lights to hide the audience or music to drown out her fears. There was no pole or paint to hide behind. She was entirely exposed in front of the vultures. Her face was bare of her usual mask and she couldn't act like she was someone else. Wasn't it funny that she felt more comfortable on a stripper pole then at a dinner table?

Syaoran, who was use to the looks, felt Sakura's hesitation and supported her by leading her to his table. Shaking off her initial fear Sakura turned on her seductive side and slid into the chair as if it was a silky bed. Women shot looks of jealousy and men let their mouths fall.

Picking up the menu she traced it with her fingertips as if she was tracing a man's assets. She licked her lips, flicked out her tongue, and gained the confidence she needed to face her next obstacle.

"Syaoran, what is the meaning of this?"

Looking up, Syaoran answered, "Mother. Father. How nice to see you. You remember Sakura, right?"

Question and Answer Section

Q: What was going on earlier. You lost your second chapter?

A: Stupid me deleted it by accident and then I couldn't find my back up copy. Needless to say I was in a panic, but in the end I found it.

Q: Sakura seems to cuss a lot.

A: I think it gives her more personality. It adds oomph. It makes her feel more in control and powerful.

Q: People like your sarcasm. Is it real?

A: I'm pretty catty . I'm pretty quick with my words. Just like Sakura's cussing it adds more personality.

Q: Syaoran is an ass.

A: Isn't he? It's great. The internal battle between Sakura and Syaoran is pretty hot.

Q: Are you going to tell us what happened between them ten years ago?

A: And ruin all the fun? Of course not.

Q: Does Meilin have something to do with it?

A: Maybe. I am a big fan of Meilin's character, but I needed a bitch and I don't like to make up characters unless I really have to.

Q: What do Syaoran's parents think about her?

A: You'll have to wait and see how that situation plays out. No hints there.

Q: Why did you make this fanfic so hot?

A: I'm pretty passionate and how could you have a pole dancer without the heat? I'm not an innocent writer. I'm pretty mature. Even wrote a few lemony lime fanfics. I can't put them on though. I think that passion should be celebrated. There's nothing to be embarrassed about as long as you do it tastefully.

Q: Now that's a different side to you.

A: I like to keep people guessing. I really enjoy this fanfic a lot. It's fun and exciting to write so you should see another update soon. If anyone has anymore question just send them to me and I'll answer.


End file.
